Apology and Confession
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Kiryu apologizes to Yusei for his past, as well as confessing to him. Does Yusei have feelings for him? What will he do? Inverseshipping. KiryuXYusei. Oneshot.


"Yusei," Kiryu called out to his old friend. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were all about to leave Satisfaction Town. After defeating Lawton, the gang was ready to head back to New Domino City, but before they did Kiryu wanted to say something to Yusei.

"What is it, Kiryu?" Yusei asked. He was getting ready to leave, until Kiryu came up to him.

"May I speak with you?" Kiryu asked him, hoping he would be able to tell Yusei what he really wanted to say.

"Sure. Jack, Crow, I'll meet up with you later," Yusei said to the two. They both nodded and left, headed towards their duel runners parked outside the town.

"What did you want, Kiryu?"

"Yusei…I'm sorry, for everything," Kiryu apologized. He had wanted to for a long time, ever since his memories had returned. He knew that Yusei would forgive him, but it just wouldn't feel right. He shouldn't be forgiven, especially not by him.

Even though Kiryu had wanted to say that to Yusei, that wasn't the only thing he had wanted to tell him.

"It's okay, Kiryu," Yusei said, making Kiryu feel even worse. "I know you didn't really mean to. You jumped to conclusions and it was partially my fault. The Dark Signers used your hatred to control you."

Kiryu looked away, unable to face his old friend. Truth be told, Kiryu had fallen for his friend way back when they were a team, so when he had learned of his so called betrayal, he had gone berserk. He was unable to control himself, which led him to jump to conclusions.

Kiryu looked back to Yusei. His golden eyes looked into Yusei's blue ones.

"Yusei…" Kiryu said almost in a whisper. He figured it was now or never. This may be the last time he sees him. "There's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Yusei curiously asked. He knew his friend was devastated by his Dark Signer memories, but he couldn't just let him die from depression.

Instead of answering, Kiryu got close to Yusei, close enough that their noses would be able to touch if given a light push. Kiryu looked into those blue eyes of his, and couldn't help but do what first came to him.

He leaned in and gave Yusei a kiss on the lips.

Yusei was shocked at this sudden affection. He had never been kissed before, and to be kissed by an old friend was definitely odd.

Though, he actually enjoyed it. It sent a warm feeling throughout his whole body. He hadn't felt anything like it before. Was this what they called love?

Kiryu pulled back to see a wide-eyed Yusei, still in shock of the whole kiss. Kiryu smiled at such a cute expression.

"Yusei, I love you," He said to him, unsure if his feelings would be returned. He noticed Yusei frown and avert his gaze.

"Kiryu…I…I really don't know what to say," He answered. How could he answer something like that? A sudden confession? Especially from Kiryu.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. I guess I shouldn't have done that," Kiryu apologized again.

"No, it's okay," Yusei reassured him. That feeling that Kiryu left him was just…amazing. How could such a feeling exist?

"Well, you should go now. They're waiting for you," Kiryu said. Yusei turned his head to where Jack and Crow had left.

"Ya, I guess so," Yusei said. Was he sad that he had to leave? Why were all these emotions coming to him so suddenly?

After saying an awkward good-bye, Yusei left Kiryu to go back to New Domino. Or, so Kiryu thought.

A few minutes after saying bye to him, Yusei had reappeared in front of Kiryu. This confused him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to get back to New Domino?" Kiryu asked confused.

"I told them that I'd stay here for a while longer. There's something that I want to confirm," Yusei said as he walked up to Kiryu.

This time, it was Yusei who kissed Kiryu. The warm feeling had resurfaced within Yusei. It wasn't a one-time thing. Had his kiss opened up some hidden feelings within him?

"Yusei?" Kiryu breathed as he pulled away. Could he be developing feelings for him? Or was he just trying to sort everything out.

"I'm not sure what you'll do if you're here alone," Yusei answered. "I'm here to stay until I know you won't throw away your life."

"Then I'll make sure you're here for a long time," He answered with a smile.

Now that Kiryu was given a second chance at life, Yusei would make sure that he would live it.


End file.
